


When Fear Comes (Just Look at Me)

by jongdaedayy



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, indeterminate time period, strap in y'all, this is gonna be a crazyyy ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdaedayy/pseuds/jongdaedayy
Summary: Jackson and Mark Wang are the new rulers over Halong-mi, a province gifted to the Wang family. Jackson was raised to rule it, and when they arrived Mark went along with him happily, proud to support his mate, his husband. But Holang-mi holds dark secrets that they could have never been prepared for. What happens when those secrets are brought straight to their castle door?(Every group tagged in the fandoms will have in-depth parts in this story, and every member of said groups will have their own storyline. This thing is gonna be a monster of a fic y'all, get ready!)





	When Fear Comes (Just Look at Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a poll on twitter as to whether I should post this first chapter or not and well...here we are. Welcome to my baby. I've been working on this for about six months now and it's....taken over my life, to be honest.
> 
> 12 acts. 60 chapters planned. 21 main characters. Lots of extra K-Pop idols in the background. Oof. Are you ready? I'm not lmao.
> 
> Check out the end of the chapter for visual aids/aesthetics!!
> 
> The title comes from GOT7's "Look" <3

Mark Wang, née Tuan, stands at one of the massive windows of his and his husband’s bedroom. The window has been pushed open, letting in a gentle morning breeze and a wash of golden sunshine. He surveys the land spread out below the castle, rolling green hills dotted with small farmhouses here and there, once he looks past the massive expanse of the castle grounds. The breeze ruffles the black silk dressing gown hanging loosely from his shoulders, but he makes no move to tighten it around himself. He’s clad in only said robe and a pair of skimpy black underwear, with lace trimming around his thighs. It’s a bit chilly, but he doesn’t really mind. If he gets too cold, Jackson’s warm body is still sleeping in the bed behind him.

Holang-mi. This is his kingdom. Or rather; it is Jackson’s kingdom, but he knows that he rules alongside his husband as an equal, despite how the general public might believe otherwise. They’ve only officially been ruling for half a year or so, but Jackson has been raised for this, training his whole life to take over. There was some long-winded story that Mark still doesn’t know all the details of, about a Korean King named Park Jinyoung that ruled over this province previously, who had no heirs of his own. He had some long-seated debt with the Wang family, Jackson’s parents, and it’s being paid back in letting Jackson rule over the region now. Mark was an unexpected addition, but he’s been wholly welcomed all the same.

Mark’s parents work within the Wang castle, back in Hong Kong. They’re live in servants, so Mark was born and raised within the castle walls. Mark is roughly six months older than Jackson, not that that particularly matters when Jackson is the son of a king, and especially when that’s paired with the fact that Jackson presented as a Black Alpha when he was fifteen.

At any rate, Mark and Jackson grew up together. There were no other children within the castle, so Jackson’s parents let him play with Mark when he wasn’t being tutored. They became attached at the hip almost immediately, inseparable and undeniably close. Their parents thought it was cute, the two boys running around and playing until they were exhausted, and the Beta servants or Mark’s parents would find them curled around each other asleep in a corner somewhere.

Mark thinks that they were in love then, although they were much too young to even know what it meant. It was like fate when they presented at nearly the same time, and Jackson became a Black Alpha and Mark- well, Mark became one of the rarest sub-genders known to man; a Red Omega. A male Red Omega, at that. It was almost unheard of. And when pheromones came into play, it became impossible to separate Mark and Jackson. After that, they scented whenever they could, mahogany blending into Mark’s natural rose and honey scent, and the inverse on Jackson. They always smelled like each other and could barely go a day without their noses in each other’s necks.

To be truthful, Mark had been expected to be a Beta. His parents are Betas; his grandparents were all Betas; which made his presenting all the more miraculous. Technically speaking, there are seven sub genders; however, there are only three true classes. There are two branches of Alphas; Normal Alphas, and then Black Alphas. Black Alphas have incredibly potent pheromones compared to Normal Alphas, making them almost impossible to defy if they’re using them to their full potential. Black Alphas have pitch black hair- if it had been anything otherwise before presenting, it shifts in color during their change. Their eyes are also nearly black, with the slightest hint of brown warming them up. It had honest to Gods _scared_ Mark senseless when he was finally allowed to see Jackson after they presented. Seeing Jackson’s dark cocoa eyes replaced with coal black startled him more than he’d care to admit, but he was fast to realize that it was still Jackson. The Jackson that had been his best friend through his entire childhood, the Jackson he knew he loved even if he didn’t have the voice or the words to say it yet.

And then there are Betas. Betas seem trivial to most, but Mark knows just how important they are. They keep the balance, prevent things from escalating beyond control, whether it be mounting Alpha pheromones or calming a distressed Omega, wherever they happen to be needed. While Alpha scents are typically dark and warm, Omegas soft and sweet, Betas are usually more neutral smelling. A natural palate cleanser, perfect for de-stressing. Mark’s best friend and right hand, Park Jinyoung (no relation to the former king) smells of almonds, sweet and nutty and mild. Mark always finds himself seeking Jinyoung out after a rough day in the throne room (which is most days, honestly), and they’ll find a secluded corner where Mark can tuck his face into Jinyoung’s neck and just _breathe_ for a while.

Omegas are the most complicated class, objectively. There are four sub genders of Omegas; Normal, Silver, Pastel, and Red. Normal Omegas are the most common, and conversely, Reds are the rarest. Silver Omegas have more potent pheromones than Normal ones. As their name suggests, they have silver hair although, sometimes, it’s a more muted grey than shiny silver. Some even have pure, snow white hair. Their eyes are blue, but hues can range all across the shade. 

Pastel Omegas are the next in rarity. Their hair is always pink, but it can range in hue from pale baby pink to a darker sort of magenta. Their eyes are a pale blue, crystalline. Their pheromones are only slightly more potent than Silvers’; it’s more their hair color that’s rarer, than anything else.

And, finally, there’s the sub gender that Mark belongs to. Red Omegas. Red Omegas have deep, blood red hair. Their eyes are dark brown, tinged slightly crimson. Jackson says Mark’s turn redder when he’s upset or angry, but Mark doesn’t really know if that’s true or not.

Similarly to Black Alphas, Red Omegas have the most potent pheromones for their class. It makes them nearly irresistible, which can be a blessing as well as a curse. While Black Alphas have complete dominance with their potent pheromones, Red Omegas can be incredibly vulnerable with theirs. The potency of them attracts domineering Alphas that want nothing more than to mate, claim, and force submission. Mark is lucky that he was born into such a secluded setting, with someone that already loved him for who he was. Even though Jackson is a Black Alpha, and Mark a Red Omega, he knows that Jackson loves him for who he is as a human, not because of his status.

Red Omegas tend to almost always be female, which makes Mark’s status all the rarer. It’s also why he’s called Queen Mark, or the Rose Queen. Does he enjoy it? No, not really. But it’s not something he gets to decide, so he goes along with it with a forced smile.

Mark and Jackson had mated during one of Mark’s heats, just before they were to leave Hong Kong to take over the lead of the Holang-mi province. They got officially married almost as soon as they recovered from the post-marathon sex haze. Jackson was expected to have a partner when he became king, and they knew that they were going to be each other’s mates when they learned of the phenomenon as little boys. And so, freshly mated with still healing bite marks adorning each other’s necks and sparkling new wedding bands on their fingers, they moved to Holang-mi. Park Jinyoung, the former king, stayed behind for a month or so to make sure they acclimated well, allowing them to build their Council and Royal Guard, and then the aging Alpha left them to reign with a beaming smile and well wishes.

Their first course of action was to outlaw Omega slavery. As part of the younger generation, they are much more progressive thinking than their predecessors. The new law hasn’t set well with most of their kingdom, with citizens and noblemen alike clogging up the throne room for weeks to complain, but the royal couple refuses to budge. King Jackson shows this by keeping Mark firmly by his side, instead of making him walk a few steps behind as is typical. Mark’s throne is just as big and gaudy as Jackson’s, and they sit side by side, although Jackson’s is adorned in gold and black with tiger heads carved into the front of the armrests, befitting his moniker of the Tiger King, whereas Mark’s is silver with white cushions. Their thrones are actually mirrors of each other; built precisely the same, with the same detailing and intricacies, just in different colors.

The change in laws regarding Omegas also garnered them a lot of hate because they are foreigners. They come from Hong Kong, and even though Jackson (and Mark by extension) has been learning about Korean culture his entire life to prepare him to rule over Holang-mi, he is still seen as a foreigner. A foreigner that swooped in and is trying to so drastically change things. But he is the king, a Black Alpha king at that, and his word is still treated with the utmost respect, even if there is grumbling behind his back. It also helps that Jackson has built a loyal Royal Guard, headed by his childhood friend Im Jaebum, who presented as a Normal Alpha around the same time Mark and Jackson went through their change. Jaebum was born and raised in Holang-mi, his parents had worked with former King Park Jinyoung for most of his life, and he and Jackson had met several times throughout their lives, whenever Jackson came to Holang-mi either to visit and immerse himself in the culture or to train. They became good friends and wrote to each other often when Jackson was back in Hong Kong. Everyone knows better than to cross Jackson or the Royal Guard because Jaebum is ruthless at prosecuting traitors and slanderers. Any ill word against the King or the Queen will invoke the full wrath of the Royal Guard and the man who leads it.

The only thing more feminized for Mark in the throne room is his attire, although it’s purely because he enjoys it. He enjoys dressing like his class expects him to and then squashing those stereotypes firmly with his behavior and actions. Mark’s throne room garb is a pure white jumpsuit made of breathable, pure white fabric that fits close to his body, showing off his natural curves that come with being an Omega. It has a matching shawl of the same fabric connected around his shoulders, making him look petite underneath it. He always wears a loose, sheer black scarf over the top, around the back of his shoulders and loose over his arms, with dozens and dozens of tiny red roses embroidered all over. He knows it makes him look dainty, accentuates his thin bones, and he revels in ripping out noblemen’s throats with his words when they try to belittle him. He wears several thin, silver rings with rubies and diamonds on nearly all of his fingers. His wedding ring is the only one that adorns his left ring finger and is also the single piece of gold that he wears, to connect him to his husband. It has a brilliant black diamond inset into the middle. His crown is made of heavy silver in whirling arcs, inset with diamonds and rubies that accentuate the hue of his hair.

Jackson’s throne room attire is one hundred percent as what is expected of an Alpha King; thick layers of black with golden buttons that accentuate his muscular frame, a large mantle made of shimmery black fabric extends down to his knees when he stands hanging over his shoulders. The shoulders are padded with snow white fur, and the inside lined with shimmery gold. A thin but sturdy gold chain connects the cape across his chest. The buttons of his suit jacket are etched with drawings of a tiger’s majestic face, each button precisely the same. He wears several heavy gold rings on his fingers, most inset with onyx or black diamond, some just pure gold. But, on his wedding finger, sits a single silver band with a thin line of little rubies and white diamonds running through the middle. His crown is large, but simple, cast in gold with black diamonds lining the bottom that blend in with the sheen of his raven hair. Luminescent pearls adorn the crest of each tip of the crown, matching with the white of his mantle.

Mark knows that Jinyoung will be coming to their room soon, to wake them if they weren’t already, bring them a light breakfast, and to dress Mark for the day. Jackson usually gets dressed by another Beta servant, but occasionally Jinyoung will dress him too. And then they will have to start their day, the majority of it spent in the throne room listening to citizens and nobles alike complain, offer gifts, ask for truces, et cetera et cetera. And then Jackson will be off to his council meetings long into the night, while Mark holes up in his study with Jinyoung and they pore over volumes and volumes of data on their allies and rivals, always on the lookout for threats and corruption.

But, for now, he simply looks over the rolling green hills of the kingdom he shares with the man he loves. He inhales deeply, letting the fresh air fill his lungs before releasing it. As stressful as his daily life as Queen is, he loves it. He couldn’t see himself doing anything otherwise, because if he were doing so, he wouldn’t be by Jackson’s side.

There’s a low hum behind him, a rumble that Mark immediately recognizes as Jackson waking up. It’s sporadic that he does so on his own, usually having to be poked and prodded by both Mark and Jinyoung until he rolls out of bed and heaves himself into a chair at the small table in their room where they eat breakfast. Then Mark will hand feed him bites of food as he picks through his own meal. Jackson probably woke up on his own, this time, because Mark had left the bed, leaving it empty and cold. Jackson is a naturally affectionate person and loves scenting and cuddles almost more than anything else. Whenever they sleep, Mark ends up completely entangled in Jackson’s limbs, arms and legs wrapped possessively around him. Some, most actually, would find it annoying, but Mark adores it. He loves that Jackson isn’t afraid to show affection like Alphas usually are. Affection is seen as weak to the stereotypical Alpha, but Jackson clings to affection like a lifeline, and it warms Mark’s heart, knowing he can be that source of comfort for his mate.

Mark turns to face the bed and finds Jackson watching him with sleepy eyes. His arms are wrapped around Mark’s abandoned pillow, probably trying to catch his lingering scent. His dark, dark eyes are peeking over the top of the cushion, his hair askew and sticking up at the ends in a way Mark can only describe as _adorable_. The sheets have been pushed down, barely covering Jackson’s hips and groin, showcasing the lean line of his body and his firm, muscular legs. Sometimes, it’s hard for Mark to believe how lucky he is, that he gets to see such a powerful man such as Jackson like this.

Jackson lets out another hum when their eyes meet, and his deep, sleep raspy voice rumbles out with, “You look beautiful today.” It’s muffled, just a little, by the pillow Jackson still has over his face, but Mark hears it all the same.

Mark feels a blush heat his cheeks, and he ducks his head, evading Jackson’s gaze. Even after all this time, he still gets embarrassed when Jackson compliments him. He gets praised every day, it’s just something that comes with being in the public eye as much as he and Jackson are, but it seems so much more potent coming raw and unbidden from Jackson’s lips.

“You say that every day,” Mark mutters, but he walks back over to their massive bed anyways, kneeling onto it.

Jackson moves the pillow away, shoving it off to the side. It exposes the whole of his face, all sharp lines and plush lips and big, soft eyes. Seeing him so raw makes Mark’s chest tighten, his heart pound a little harder in his chest. “Amazing how it becomes truer and truer each day, hm.” He muses with a lazy smile.

Mark scoffs as he drapes himself over Jackson’s sleep-warm body. He tucks his nose, chilled from standing in the breeze for so long, into the long line of Jackson’s neck, inhaling the dark mahogany scent that rolls off of him in waves. Jackson tips his head back to give him more access, and Mark mouths over the soft skin reverently, careful not to leave visible marks. Not that that has ever stopped Jackson from marking _him_ up, but Mark likes to imagine he has a little more tact. Someone has to keep them in line. He pauses when he gets to the bite mark at the juncture of Jackson’s neck and left shoulder before kissing it sweetly, meaningfully. It’s finally healed, thoroughly scarred over to bind him as Mark’s mate forever. Jackson lets out a quiet noise that sounds like half a moan, half a sigh, as Mark laves his tongue over it. Mark then kisses up Jackson’s neck to his jaw, before Jackson tilts his face back down so they can meet in a languid kiss.

They kiss softly, slowly, for a moment before Jackson starts to get impatient. He tries to deepen the kiss into something _more_ , sliding his tongue wet and hot over Mark’s lower lip, but Mark stops him by pulling away, placing a gentle hand on his mate’s jaw to keep him at bay. Jackson pouts at him, but Mark just shakes his head, kissing the tip of Jackson’s nose. “Jinyoung will be in to start getting us ready any second,” he says by way of explanation.

Jackson groans, flopping his head backward dramatically even as his arms wrap around Mark’s thin torso, pulling him down and flush against him. “What’s even the point of being the King if I can’t decide to spend all day wrapped up with the love of my _life_.”

Mark hums, suppressing his laughter. Jackson has always had a knack for theatrics. “Not much, if that’s the criteria you’re going off of.” Jackson feigns a put upon sigh, but his hands start to venture downward, cupping Mark’s ass through the thin fabric of his robe. Mark smacks Jackson’s chest to get him to stop, and Jackson does so with a whine. “I’m not making Jinyoung suffer through walking in on us. _Again_.”

“It’s his _job_.” Jackson whines.

Mark snorts. “His job is _not_ to walk in on us fucking.”

“I’ll second that,” a third voice pipes in, deep and clear from the doorway. Jinyoung had managed to slip in without either of them noticing. Mark gives Jackson a pointed _I-told-you-so_ look, and Jackson sticks his tongue out in retaliation. Mark gives Jackson one last kiss before breaking free of his hold and rising off the bed. He turns to Jinyoung, and the Beta bows to him from the door, hands folded behind his back. Jinyoung is already dressed in his uniform, per usual- a sleek black suit with a black undershirt, a silver rose with ruby petals pinned to his lapel to label him as a servant of the Queen. He had already set their breakfast on the table. How on earth was he always so sneaky and quiet?

“Good morning, Jinyoungie.” Mark sing songs. He used to feel embarrassed when Jinyoung caught him in such a state of undress, but since neither he nor Jackson likes to wear many clothes to bed, it was an inevitability since Jinyoung is always the one to come wake them. He’s grown used to it- the Beta is nothing but professional. Sometimes, too much so.

“Good morning, Queen Mark.” Jinyoung returns politely. And ah, there it is. Queen Mark. No matter how many times Mark has told Jinyoung that he doesn’t have to call him that in their private quarters, Jinyoung seems to refuse. Whether it’s his ever-present need to perform at his best or just because he knows it annoys Mark, Mark isn’t sure. He could make it an order, but he’s not one to abuse his power over such trivial things.

{♚♥♕}

Jinyoung eventually manages to get Jackson herded out of bed and over with Mark at the breakfast table. Jackson forgoes putting on any clothes, but Jinyoung’s used to it by now. It had been mortifying when Jackson and Mark had first arrived in Holang-mi, realizing how unabashed Jackson was about showing off his body. Several months in now, Jinyoung has seen the king in various forms of dress (and undress) and doing...many things, at that. There’s no use being shy anymore. Now, he’s just pragmatic. At least the Queen has always been a little more conservative, although not by much. At least he has _some_ clothes on this morning.

He stands politely off to the side as the royal couple enjoys their breakfast; bowls of steaming rice porridge and sliced seasonal fruit. Jinyoung watches with a small smile as Mark hand-feeds Jackson bites of berries, the Alpha nipping at his mate’s fingers playfully. It makes him think of Jaebum, of how playful the Alpha is behind closed doors when he doesn’t have to keep up the pretense of “head of the Royal Guard” anymore. It hurts, sometimes, watching them together. Seeing them so obviously in love. Because as much as he cares for Jaebum, they aren’t really meant to last.

He and Jaebum had been dancing around each other ever since Jinyoung joined the staff, a few months before Mark and Jackson arrived. Back when the former king called him “Junior” because they shared the same name. Several weeks after he arrived in the castle Jaebum finally, finally approached him and started their courtship. They’ve managed to keep it secret, right under the noses of the King and Queen. They spend every free moment together, which... isn’t as much as Jinyoung would like. They’re both so busy, taking care of the royal couple, tending to their neverending duties. But they sneak into each other’s rooms at night, scenting each other until they fall asleep, exhausted. They duck into dark corners of hallways, into storage closets to steal sweet kisses and a quick cuddle, noses to throats and wrists to inhale each other’s scents. Jaebum is, simply put, _addicting_. His rich tobacco scent might seem off-putting in theory, but in reality, it’s so, so warm and comforting, filling Jinyoung’s heart and chest with affection. It gives them both a much-needed boost to make it through the day. And, when the opportunity arises, they talk long walks in the gardens and just talk and talk, for hours at a time.

Jinyoung...really doesn’t know what Jaebum sees in him. Jaebum is a promising young Alpha that could make absolutely any Omega happy and Jinyoung...Jinyoung is just a Beta. He doesn’t have anything special to offer. He can’t give Jaebum a family, he doesn’t have an Omega’s addictingly sweet scent or gentle curves. He’s glaringly and obviously _normal_. But Jaebum treats him like the most precious jewel in the world, and while Jinyoung thrives under the attention, he’s also waiting for the other shoe to drop. For a pretty Omega to come along to sweep Jaebum off his feet and- and away from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung chases the sour thoughts away as Jackson and Mark finish their meal. He steps back into his duties quickly, ever professional. He urges Jackson up, even as the king flashes him a pout that makes him look much more like a puppy than a Black Alpha king. Jinyoung scoffs at him lightly, before taking him over to where their clothing is all stored so he can get the king dressed in his formal attire for the day. Mark watches them, nibbling idly at a strawberry. They’re shooting longing looks at each other as Jinyoung pulls on each layer of Jackson’s outfit. Jinyoung ignores it as best he can, even though being caught between them makes his skin warm and his hands sweat.

Mark and Jackson are both incredibly affectionate people. Jinyoung can’t even count the number of times a scenting session with Mark has, essentially, turned into heavy petting. It’s completely platonic, no romantic feelings involved. And they typically don’t even finish- it’s just some wet kisses and grinding, fingers trailing over sweat-slicked skin as their scents flair up and consume them. And before it gets too far, they’ll stop, and Mark will seek Jackson out for some relief. Sometimes, Jinyoung will lock himself in a bathroom to jerk off quickly to relieve the tension. And others, when they’re both free, or he’s just too desperate, he’ll pull Jaebum aside for some decidedly better ways to deal with the thrumming arousal, the rush of hormones.

They’ve yet to tell either the King or Queen about their growing relationship. It’s not that they’re worried about repercussions; Mark and Jackson are both incredibly open-minded and forgiving. Jinyoung can practically hear Jackson’s excited squeals already. No, it’s more Jinyoung’s own hang-ups standing in the way. He’s still worried it won’t last. And he doesn’t want to get their hopes up just to have them disappointed when it doesn’t work out. While Jaebum may not know the truth behind Jinyoung’s hesitation, he’s always been supportive and expressed he’s willing to wait as long as Jinyoung would like.

But he’s decided to finally tell Mark today after Jackson leaves for his morning meeting with Jaebum. Jaebum will be telling Jackson because the Alpha can _usually_ escape Jackson’s attack cuddles, although today may prove to test his luck.

He gets Jackson dressed and tames his hair down, minus his crown of which he won’t put on until he’s about to enter the throne room. He and Mark both wait until the last minute to don their crowns, both because of their uncomfortable weight and because they prefer to be treated as friends by their staff, and having the crowns ever present dampens that. Jackson gives Mark a lingering kiss goodbye, pressing an unnecessarily wet one to Jinyoung’s red cheek as well before ruffling the servant’s perfectly styled hair. And then he’s out the door, off to start his royal duties for the day.

Mark rises easily after Jackson leaves, always more pliant than his stubborn husband. Jinyoung dresses him efficiently, weighing his words in his mind as he debates how to break his relationship news to his Queen- more so, his friend. But Mark beats him to it, as Jinyoung is slipping elegant black shoes with silver roses embossed on the front onto Mark’s slender feet.

“Jinyoung-ah, you’re thinking so hard that I can see the smoke swirling out of your ears,” Mark says pointedly, and Jinyoung glances up to see a concerned pinch to Mark’s eyebrows, despite the blunt words.

A soft sigh escapes Jinyoung’s parted lips as he rises back to his feet. He straightens his outer jacket, smoothing his palms down the front of it to settle himself. But when he looks up, Mark is still watching. The Queen might not mince words- it’s pointless, with the job he has- but he’s also incredibly sympathetic. Jinyoung knows that Mark feels things deeply, it’s part of the reason they hit it off so fast. So, if he thinks something is bothering Jinyoung, it’ll eat him up too. It’s just in his nature. Jinyoung doesn’t want that to happen any more than necessary, so he seeks to assuage Mark’s concern.

“I need to tell you something,” he says softly. “But I’m not quite sure how to.”

This only serves to deepen the crease between Mark’s brows. He motions for them to sit at the breakfast table, despite Mark being completely dressed aside from the sheer, rose printed scarf he wears over his white jumpsuit. They sit, and Jinyoung brings his hands into his lap to fiddle with his fingers nervously. Mark leans toward him, placing a comforting hand on Jinyoung’s knee. “You can tell me anything, Nyoungie,” Mark assures, thumb stroking over the fabric covering his knee softly. The nickname is out of place, for their attire and the balance of power between them, but they are friends before anything else, and the reminder helps calm the pounding of Jinyoung’s heart slightly.

“I know, Mark-hyung,” It’s not really all that often that Jinyoung will call Mark hyung. Usually, it feels too casual for what they have. They’re friends, of course, but Jinyoung prides himself on being professional. The picture-perfect servant. But he’s feeling very vulnerable right now, and he needs his hyung more than he needs his Queen. He keeps his eyes downcast, gaze fixed on Mark’s long fingers over his knee. “It’s nothing bad, I swear. It’s just- hard? To talk about?”

“Take your time,” Mark says softly like they don’t have a set time to be in the throne room. But if anyone can bend the rules, it’s the Queen himself. The majority of people come for King Jackson, anyway.

Jinyoung takes a deep breath. “Jaebum-ssi and I-” he breaks off, realizing how formal he sounds towards Jaebum even though he’s about to announce a romantic relationship with the Alpha. “Jaebum and I, we’ve been. Seeing each other. For a while?” It sounds like a question, in the end, Jinyoung’s nerves taking over.

Mark is silent. Eerily silent. Jinyoung chances a glance up to see Mark’s face blank, mouth parted slightly. And then he catches Jinyoung’s gaze and busts into the biggest grin, sharp teeth on display. A high pitched giggle escapes Mark’s throat like he just couldn’t hold it in, and Jinyoung is taken aback as his hyung doubles over in a fit of laughter.

It’s over a moment later, and Mark raises back up and wipes tears from his eyes. “Oh, Jinyoungie,” he coos and Jinyoung is even more confused. “Oh, Jirongie, did you think I didn’t know?”

Jinyoung’s mouth drops open in shock. _Of course I didn’t think you knew!_ He wants to say, but the words just won’t form. Mark’s smile dies down into something a little fonder, and he reaches up with one long, elegant hand and cups Jinyoung’s jaw, forcing his mouth to close. “I hate to break it to you, Jinyoung-ah, but you weren’t as subtle as you thought.” Jinyoung fights the urge to pout. He thought they’d been doing so _well_. “I don’t have much to do in the throne room, usually. So I watch instead. You guys are always starry-eyed, mooning at each other from across the room. It’s precious.”

Jinyoung does pout now. “How long have you known?” He asks, trying his damnedest to keep the whine out of his voice. A little bit of it sneaks through, though, and he drops some of the weight of his head into Mark’s hand, making the older smile more.

“I don’t know, a couple of weeks after Jackson and I arrived? You guys are very soft towards each other, whether you mean to be or not. And you smell like each other more often than not. So you were either scenting our precious lead of the Guard, or you’d taken up an unfortunate habit, and I was gonna have to give you a stern talking to.”

Jinyoung blushes. He... hadn’t really even considered their scents mingling together, but now he realizes they’d probably been painfully obvious.

“Also,” Mark continues, patting Jinyoung’s cheek playfully before letting his hand drop. “Your collar isn’t doing much to hide the number Jaebummie did on your neck there.”

Startled, Jinyoung shoots up to look into the mirror at Mark’s vanity, Mark’s hyena laugh echoing behind him. Sure enough, crawling just above his collar are blossoms of pink and red, little pinpricks of color that Jaebum’s teeth had worried into his skin that morning before they’d gotten ready for their day. Jaebum had been particularly clingy, holding Jinyoung down and biting and licking down his neck and torso. Jinyoung knew he had matching marks over his collarbones, down his chest, straying to his hips where he’d made Jaebum stop because they just didn’t have the time.

“Im Jaebum,” he growls. He sees Mark approach behind him through the mirror, so he doesn’t startle when the Omega wraps his arms around his middle, the white of his outfit stark against the black of Jinyoung’s.

“It’s cute~” Mark coos. “I’m glad you told me, though. I’m glad you trust me.”

“Of course,” Jinyoung says, his mild frustration melting away. He leans against Mark, who nuzzles into his back. “Who else would I trust if not you?”

Mark hums, clearly pleased. They stay together for a moment, enjoying the skinship before Mark pulls away. “Ready for the shit show today has prepared for us?” he asks as Jinyoung turns around.

Jinyoung grabs Mark’s scarf from where it was hung up from the day before, holding it up and sliding it around the Queen’s arms. “Not even a little,” Jinyoung says cheerily. Jinyoung grabs the Queen’s crown carefully from the little pillow that it rests on, placing it on Mark’s head where it sits above his brow.

“Let’s go, Jinyoungie.”

{♚♥♕}

Mark gets the absolute delight of watching Jackson’s reaction when he sees he and Jinyoung approach the closed doors of the throne room, which the King and Jaebum had been waiting outside of. Jackson is fully dressed, down to his mantle and crown, and he breaks into the most infectious grin as he rushes towards them. Mark steps to the side, out of the way, as Jackson wraps Jinyoung up into a bear hug, twirling the Beta around like he weighs nothing.

“Jinyoungie!” Jackson crows. “Jinyoung-aaahhhh! I’m so happy for you!”

He finally sets Jinyoung down, who looks a little frazzled. But Jinyoung just straightens his suit back out and bends at the waist in a perfect, ninety-degree bow. “Thank you, master Jackson.” He says, with just a hint of sarcasm. Mark hides his grin behind a hand, and a glance over Jackson’s shoulders finds Jaebum doing the same.

But Jackson isn’t fazed, forever bright and cheerful until he slips into his carefully unaffected Tiger King persona. He presses a wet kiss to Jinyoung’s cheek before turning to his mate. Mark drops his hand, slipping into a beatific smile at Jackson’s handsome face, his beautiful smile. Jackson’s own grin scales back into something a little softer, more adoring. He pulls Mark to him with a gentle grip on his wrist, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. “Hello, beautiful.” he murmurs, pressing another kiss to the corner of Mark’s mouth.

“Hi,” Mark responds, almost shyly. Jackson kisses him again, but there’s no motive behind it like there had been this morning. It’s just an expression of love, affection, and Mark returns it in kind.

“Ahem,” Jinyoung clears his throat, and the royal couple separates sheepishly. “Apologies, but they’re waiting for us inside.”

“Give them a rest, Jinyoung-ah.” Comes Jaebum’s smooth voice as he approaches. The Alpha is dressed in the pure white uniform of the Royal Guard, two gold tigers connected by a matching chain pinned on his lapel, showing his loyalty to Jackson. “They’re mates, allow them to act as such.”

Mark sees Jinyoung tense out of the corner of his eye, at the mention of mates, which he finds interesting. He might have to delve into that with the Beta later. Instead, he grins at Jaebum. “Thank you, Jaebum-ah.”

Jaebum gives them a little bow in response. He leads them to the massive doors of the throne room and opens them up. They all walk inside, Mark at Jackson’s elbow with Jaebum and Jinyoung at their respective sides. The rest of the Royal Guard is already there, along with the councilmen that also reside over throne room proceedings. They all turn to attention as the royal couple enters, bowing respectfully until they reach their thrones. Jackson dismisses them with a wave of his hand, and they return to their previous positions. Their thrones are side by side, barely an inch between them. Mark has visited many a kingdom’s throne room, for diplomacy meetings and such, and the royal couples usually sit so far apart from each other. It makes them seem so cold and impersonal like they can’t even sit near each other, let alone show affection. But Mark doesn’t think he could stand being so close to Jackson and not being able to touch him, and he knows Jackson feels the same. So they sit directly beside each other, another stereotype they’ve chosen to willingly break. They take their seats, Jackson with his legs spread comfortably and Mark with his own crossed, showing off the slim length of his legs and his delicate ankles exposed by the cuff of his pants, the low profile of his shoe.

Jaebum and Jinyoung walk with each other down the short set of stairs directly in front of the thrones that elevate them from the main floor. At about halfway down they turn to each other and bow, as is custom, but Mark doesn’t miss the tiny kiss Jaebum blows to the Beta or the way Jinyoung flushes in response. And then they turn, walking to stand at the edges of the stairs, Jaebum on Jackson’s side, Jinyoung on Mark’s.

When everyone is in place and waiting expectantly, Jackson raises his chin upward, appraising the room. He’s slipped entirely into his King persona, all his usual cheeriness erased and replaced by a cool impassiveness. Mark...really doesn’t like seeing it, but he knows it’s all show. The stoic Tiger King is more effective in rule than the Wang puppy Mark knows and loves would be. He knows this.

“Let’s begin,” Jackson says, his deep voice echoing across the room.

The throne room is massive, with tall ceilings and large windows that let in floods of light. Everything is covered in tan marble, making it all feel very natural. There are several ionic columns spaced evenly along the outer walls, made of the same marble as everything else. The motifs carved into the capitals depict majestic tigers amongst vines of roses, representing Jackson and Mark respectively. There are heavy wooden doors opposite of Mark and Jackson, matching the ones they had come from that are directly behind them. There are two members of the Royal Guard, Chanyeol and Sehun, standing at either side of them. At Jackson’s order, they push each door open to let in the first petitioner.

The first several petitioners pass without any fanfare. Citizens expressing gratitude to the King and Queen and offering them platitudes and gifts, businessmen and nobles offering services that the throne already employs, farmers complaining about the state of crops as if Mark and Jackson can control the weather. Mark is bored, to say the least. Halfway through the second petitioner, he grasps Jackson’s hand, bringing it to lay on his own armrest. He plays, with Jackson’s fingers and traces the lines and creases of his hand, the smooth edges of his rings, to distract himself as Jackson deals with each petitioner with perfect diplomacy. He always knows just what to say to make each person feel satisfied, even if he doesn’t give them what they want in the end. Mark will never cease to be amazed by his mate’s talent.

As the next petitioners enter, murmurs from the Royal Guard make Mark raise his head, intrigued because the Guard seems to always remain dispassionate. The first thing he sees is Jaebum’s face, who has his jaw clenched and fingers balled into fists at his sides. His gaze travels down the length of the Guard members lining Jaebum’s side of the room, who are all in various states of confusion or disbelief, down to Sehun, who mans Jackson’s side of the door, and the younger Alpha looks downright _livid_.

Mark finally turns to see who the hell has entered the throne room and has made the Guard so upset. There are two unassuming noblemen before the throne, dressed in vibrant navy blues that show their wealth. But then Mark sees what’s behind them, what has obviously made everyone else so upset, and he sees _red_.

There are two male Omegas behind the nobles, two _rare_ male Omegas. They’re dressed in nothing more than short tunics that look cheap and scratchy, the polar opposites of the nobles that have brought them in. They’re hooked together by wrought iron chains around their wrists, and Mark can see the skin there rubbed raw and painful, meaning they must have been chained for a while. One of them is tall and broad, with a mop of silver hair on his head, unkempt like it hadn’t been cut or washed for a while. His eyes are a blazing blue, downcast and peering at the marble in front of his dirty, bare feet. The other Omega is just slightly shorter than his partner, but he’s infinitely skinnier, with the smallest waist and thinnest arms and legs. He looks like he’s been shorted a few too many meals, and his hair is the same fiery red that Mark’s is. He’s very clearly not Korean, but Mark can’t place where he might be from. He can’t see the boy’s eyes for they’re tightly shut, but Mark knows they must be a deep crimson. These two nobles have brought a Silver and a Red Omega into the Wang throne room, and they’ve been so clearly mistreated that it makes nausea roll in Mark’s gut. He unconsciously clasps Jackson’s hand, grip tight and nails digging into his skin, but his mate doesn’t react. Jackson is watching the proceedings just as intently, but his mask of impassivity has been replaced by horror and anger.

“What is the meaning of this?” Jackson asks, voice booming across the cavernous room, rich with Alpha timber. It makes the Omegas flinch, obviously terrified. They grab each other’s hands as if they’re trying to find strength in each other, chains clinking ominously. Fury, bright and hot, is boiling under Mark’s skin. If what Jackson says is true, then his eyes are probably as red as the rubies in his crown.

One of the noblemen, who is broad and stocky and could be nothing other than a stereotypic Alpha, grins and it’s menacing and disgusting. “King Jackson, Queen Mark,” he says, and the way he sneers Mark’s title makes Mark’s skin crawl, nausea in his gut twisting harder. “We come bearing gifts for the crown.”

**Visual Aids:**

Markson Moodboard:

Jackson Moodboard (Black Alpha, King of Holang-mi):

Jackson's Throne Room Outfit:

Mark Moodboard (Red Omega, Queen of Holang-mi):

Mark Morning Outfit:

Mark Throne Room Outfit:

Jinyoung Moodboard (Beta, member of the Queen's Court):

Jaebum Moodboard (Normal Alpha, member of the Royal Guard):

_**More visual aids to come in later chapters! <3** _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the beginning...what do you think? Let me know! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 and hit me up with any questions you might have, I know this 'verse is bound to get confusing!!
> 
> If you didn't see me talking about this on twitter, just know that I'm not planning to regularly update this (right now, anyway). I just wanted to get this first chapter out and see the response for it. This thing is projected to be about 400,000 words and I want to make sure I get a big chunk of it done before I start doing regular updates. I hope you guys understand!! I love you all <3
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter. Maybe it'll give me the motivation to write more lmao.  
> Twitter: [jongdaedayy](https://twitter.com/jongdaedayy)
> 
> cc: [jongdaedayy](https://curiouscat.me/jongdaedayy)


End file.
